nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle for Team Leader:A Sibling Showdown
Participants Nakara Haruno, Ritsuka Uzumaki The Battle of the Two Pillars: Clash of the Uzumaki/Haruno Siblings! 4-22-14 Kaiiaki:-Today was a tense day in the land of Amegakure. It was a big night for everyone. Perhaps the biggest event in a long time. Not only was it a dm between Kagato-kun and Kurochi of Omoidegakure, but it was also the Leadership Proficiency test between Nakara and Ritsuka. Although Nakara’s event wasn’t as important, it was still the matter at hand. An important one in her eyes. Nakara was concentrated and focused tonight, But she couldn’t help but stay worried about her Otou, hoping that he would be okay. She had absolute faith in him, and everyone else in the village did too. So she couldn’t worry about him during this fight. There was only room for confidence, and focus. A belief that if you trust in yourself, that one could accomplish anything. Tonight, that would be what she would carry with her into battle. As Nakara walked proudly along the Main Street of Amegakure, the rain poured down her pale face. It marred the beauty of the pink and red curls that framed her face. But she really wasn’t paying attention to small things such as that. The light of the full moon was upon them, reflecting off the small puddles of water lying in the crevices of concrete. The sight of pale silver reflecting, was beautiful, almost mesmerizing. It was a shame there wouldn’t be time to just gaze upon the starlit sky tonight. But perhaps, there would be time for that afterwards. As Nakara approached a random shallow puddle, she looked down upon it, to see her reflection. A pink-haired kunoichi stood there, a determined look upon her face. Upon her body, there was black fishnets covering her legs and upper body. On top of those, there was a black mini-skirt that covered her bottom, and a bustier that covered her small chest. Worn proudly upon her back was the Haruno Clan cape. It was always worn on her, it didn’t come off unless necessary. There were some that didn’t like that Haruno, but it didn’t bother Nakara. She had pride in her clan and family. They were medical specialists and definitely not weak. As some people had perceived them to be. Nakara had proven so far that she was no pushover. That only increased her momentum to push even farther to become stronger. As for the rest of Nakara’s clothing, she wore black kunoichi boots on her feet, and a red bow to accessorize with in her hair. For her arsenal, she carried five kunai, six shuriken, five senbon, one flash bomb, one smoke bomb, six paper bombs, and a single gourd. Although tonight, she carried one extra thing in her pouch. It was a letter containing the request from the Su-kage that Rituska Uzumaki and Nakara Haruno were to battle it out. It was scrolled in her mother’s handwriting lovingly. Nakara gripped the scroll within her right hand tightly. “I’ll make you proud mother…and I’ll make you proud too father. I won’t ever give up. I will do my best to do what is right and just. No matter what.” Even though it was a fight against her older brother, she was taking this match completely seriously. At eleven years old, she was expected to not be mature or strong. But anybody that was thinking that of her now, was dead wrong. She was quickly growing up and increasing her strength right before everyone’s eyes. It wasn’t even long ago that she had just become a genin, now look at how strong she was becoming. Nakara’s face drew away from the puddle to look down Main Street. She spoke in a hard voice, with yet a light tone. “I’m sorry brother, but I cannot take it easy on you tonight. I owe it to mum and dad.” She stood at a safe amount of distance away, approximately 45 feet from Ritsuka. With her right hand, she pulled out a senbon and held it out in front of her protectively. Her stance was one perfect to either flee immediately, or launch an attack. Her bright eyes flickered over to Ritsuka, and watched for his every move intently.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Ritsuka sighed heavily as he sat quietly on his bed, His hands lightly running on the Purple blanket Dangling lazily over his mattress. He stared up at his ceiling thoughts flying through his head at a mile a minute. He wasn't sleepy, He had just been laying in bed pondering all the craziness in his life, and why it all had to come at the same time. With a final deep breath he put leaned up, looking around his bedroom for his equiptment. Spotting it on his dresser, he stands up and slowly walks over to his dresser to prepare for his day, He Quickly wrapped his white Bandages around his torso. After Strapping on his Black Halster for his kunai, He ties his black Headband around his neck, Notcing the little nicks and scratches in it from spars and training.Ritsuka turned and left his room and entered the bathroom. He flipped on the light and walked over to the sink. He scrathes the back of his head lightly, his pale hands running through his Bright red hair as he tried to fix the bad case of bedhead he had. Ritsuka squints his blue eyes while he looking tiredly in the mirror."What a night" He thinks to himself. His father, had a battle at the falls with that Kurochi person, And now his mother said he had to fight his little sister Nakara, to find out Hows Leading Team 4, Two big things one the same day, Ritsuka started to smirk thinking about himself fighting at the same time as his father did. In a way he was ready for this to be done with, To have this battle done quickly so he could go support his dad. But another part wishes he could just wait another day. He thinks of how hard it will be to hurt the person he just wants to keep safe. Knowing he has to give it his all, even if it is his sister he Slowly turns around and exits the bathroom and renters his bedroom. Grabbing his purple equiptment pounches he begins counting out the equiptment he would be bringing with him today. He carefully filled his bags, 9 kunai, 6 Shurkien, 1 flash bomb 6 paper bombs,6 senbon. Knowing without his windnature he would have to rely on his cunning and tools, He hope he grabbed enough as well as the right stuff. He puts the pouches on, and slowly head out of his room again flipping off the light this time. Slowly walking out of the house he close the door to his home and turns. Taking a moment to lean on the door and enjoy the peace. Listening to the sounds of the bird chirping and the rustling of the trees, It was before a battle Ritsuka realized he enjoyed the peace the most. The calm before the storm. With a final glance around, Ritsuka rised from the wall he was leaning on and continued on till he found himself walking down the main street of Amegakure, Nearing the place him and his sister were to meet. He could see her pink hair in the distance and a small grin played lightly on his lips. He had to admit she had grown up quite a bit since he first met her. but even then he always knew she would be a great ninja.Finally nearing his little sister he stops, calmly watching her as his red hair blows from the wind. The rain patters down around them as they stand silently watching each other. He smiles to kai as she speaks, calling back to her cockily. "Dont think im going easy on you at all cause your a girl or cause your my sister, I don't plan to lose" With that he Wished he good luck silently under his breath as she began to withdrawl her senbon, a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he proudly watches his little sister stand before him ready to fight. Ritsuka inhales deeply, His cheerful blue eyes dissappearing under his red hair as his right hand carefully reaches down flipping open his pounch with drawling a Kunai to hold in front of his chest, He reaches his left hand down into his lefthand side pouch, hesistating inside a moment waiting for his younger sister to make the first advance toward him, He looks back up at his opponent, Seeing her as only that a cold look crosses his face as he stares her down coldly his eyes locked on her closely, Plans and scenarios constantly running through his mind in a loop of possible outcomes and varibles, he carefully tries to formulate a plan of action in his mind. One that makes the most sense and the quickest win. Knowing his lack of jutsu right now puts him at a slight disadvantage. "that will only be a factor till after this battle though" He thinks to himself. His ninja tools are looking to be a good bet. He looks around them noting vantage points and high ground. Finishing his quick recon he locks his sight back onto Nakara. "Lets finish this up quickly." He calls out to her, His voice low and calm. His blue eyes meet her as he tenses his body up awaiting her to begin her attack so he could start his* Kaiiaki: -Nakara knew this wasn’t going to be an easy fight. As far as potential and abilities, they were about evenly matched. It didn’t make her nervous, in fact it actually excited her to go all out against someone just as strong as she is. One cannot grow if they do not push themselves. This spar would definitely be pushing the limit, for both of them. She stood there thinking about which course they would take sometime in the not so far away future. No doubt, no matter who won this fight, they would both come out stronger in the end. But now was the time to focus. Nakara’s heart rate increased as she thought about the first move. Already, she was thinking up a hundred different scenarios the battle could take. By this, she would make up an effective strategy, like most comrades counted on her to do during missions. The plan popped into her mind almost instantly, it wasn’t surprising that it came so quickly. “Alright Ritsuka…let’s do this…” Her tone of voice was flat, now that she had a plan on her mind. Nakara pulled out an additional two senbon, and then pounced forward towards Ritsuka to land at about 13 feet in front of him. Immediately upon landing, she threw the senbon that was in her right hand at a speed of 50 miles per hour. That was quite the speed for a genin. But thanks to her training with the anbu Kunisada Uchiha, her speed of throwing and speed of jutsu had increased to that point. It was expected that the speed would even increase tenfold to that it is now in the future. The first senbon was aimed at his phrenic nerve. The second, at his right obturator nerve, and the third at his right femoral nerve. At this high speed and proximity, Nakara was sure the attack was to hit, leaving little time for any hand signs to take part on his end. As soon as the senbon was thrown at its high speed, she pounced back and away from Rituska. She landed about 40 feet in front of him, and her direction was to the west of the village, near the Amegakure Border. She pulled out a kunai with her right hand, and held it at the ready. – LucianAsmodeusDrach: ~Ritsuka stood silently as he watches Kaii ready herself for her attack, His dark red hair down against his forehead from the eternal rain of Amegakure. He listened to the sounds of the rain falling on the village, dripping into the puddles, pattering on the roof of the building near, His eyes remaining locked on kai darkly. He no longer saw Kaiiaki as his sister, or Even a shinobi of Amegakure, The village hidden in the rain. He saw her as an enemy, An Enemy standing in his way, In the way of his goal. Ritsuka wouldnt allow anyone to do that. If he saw her as family or ally he wouldnt be able to do what he needs to. He needed to defeat her by any means nessasary. He thinks back to his talk with his mother earlier that day and glad he had taken her advice, It may had seem silly today to do what he did. But as he watched kaiiaki tense up for his attack he sure felt glad he did. A plan already playing in his head. A plan he's been acting on since a large part of his day and it was all falling right into place. He almost wanted to smile. He was turning out to be pretty smart if he did say so himself. But thinking of who his parents where, Hes always had the will to succeed and impress his parents. Knowing its childish and they are busy but there are times he wishes they could have time together. no mission and training just time to talk... Shaking those thoughts out of his head he remains focused on the task ahead, removing kai from his path. His eyes now almost emotionless as he looks at her as a complete stranger. instinct taken over, and he was ready to attack, He watches as she pounces forward . Instinctually tensing up he jumps back. Whipping his left hand out of his pouch as he does, A kunai with a paper tag flys off at her, matching her speed. He watches as it flys past her kunai aiming at her right leg. Now a smirk does play on his lips. At least this would be fun. He lands 20 feet back, slicing two of the kunai down as he lands but letting the other one connect hitting him in his right leg on his thigh. *he almost laughs as he pops into smoke, A Substitution paln Ritsuka knew would come in handy. ritsuka emerged on a nearby rooftop watching post. The spot ritsuka had been scouting prior to the battle. His mom and too many others to not let a hit connect and one like the one kai had attempted was way to risky to take. Glaring down at her he Whipping 4 senbon off at Kai, He was facing her left side show he aimed for her neck, left leg, left arm, and the last at the back of her neck where the spine connects. If it connects the battle could quickly be over. Jumping back down onto the road just below his post. ritsuka watches kaiiaki blankly, Nothing had changed. She was the enemy and he would win. He draws two more kunai from his bag, One normal and one with a paper tag. same as before. He slowly steps to the left. Circling her like she was prey to be picked off. He starts to stalk toward her JUnais in hand. hoping to get the battle closer to her.* Kaiiaki: -At the sight of the first kunai coming at her, Nakara noticed it had a tag attached with it. Uh oh. Time to move. Without hesitating, Nakara does a quick front handspring to the left of the kunai, stopping at about 15 feet to the left of the direction it was aimed at. When Nakara stood back up, she was a tad bit dizzy. She rubbed her head with the back of her right hand and glanced around. There were three senbon being aimed straight at her. “Dang don’t I get a rest? Sheesh!” The kunai she had held was still grasped within her right hand, she held it as she deflected each of the senbon off before they could hit her. After deflecting those, she checked over at Ritsuka. Wow, it had seemed that he got hit with one of the senbon after all. That had to hurt, it wouldn’t be easy for him to dodge attacks, or even get around to attack her either from now on. “Heh. Here we go.” Nakara pounced over to a distance of 30 feet in front of Ritsuka. She then undid the cork on her gourd that was on her side. After that, she began to rush at him to close the distance between them. While she was running towards him, she pulled a kunai out with her left hand and aimed it at Ritsuka’s phrenic nerve once again. “Try dodging this one. Because it’s bath time!” Nakara giggled like a little kid as she passed by Rit to his right side, and aimed a huge splash of liquid upon his body from the gourd. “Too bad I forgot to bring the soap!!” Nakara laughed as she then pounced to a distance of 15 feet behind Ritsuka. She pulled out a handful of shuriken with her right hand upon landing. She was ready to deflect or attack with them at any given minute.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Ritsuka continues his advance watching the Kunai miss and explode in the background, his blue eyes locked on nakara coldly. He pulls the senbon from his leg, wincing slightly as it comes out, Quickly ripping off a sheet of his bandages wrapped around his torso, as Nakara deflects his senbon he had send flying at her. His mind begins racing again multiple scenarios and outcomes flying through his mind. He knows he has to make this attack count if not end it. He didn't necessarily want to severely injure Nakara but that doesn't mean it wasn't necessarily an option. He quickly withdrawals two more Kunai both with explosive tags, whipping them at his sister, as she approaches him, He manages to just, over to his right enough on his injured leg, letting the kunai slide lightly on the outside of his leg, just barley breaking skin. he breath catches as his movement cause his leg to ache, He tries his best react as a thin line of blood from from the slice on the outside of his injured leg, Nakara approaches with her gourd at the ready just as Ritsu disappeared in a pop and a cloud of smoke. a log with a explosive tag attached to it. left in his place. Ritsuka appears about 20 feet to the right of this the explosive tags would be filling the air with explosive bangs.If this attack worked Ritsuka was hoping it would end the fight quick. He looked to his leg noting the bandage tied around it had already become stained with blood * ------Draw-------